Swords and Sandals 3 Battle
Here explains everything about battle in Swords and Sandals 3 Solo Ultratus and Swords and Sandals 3 Multiplae Ultratus. Weapon Attack Quick attack: * has 94% hit chance by default, and always do minimum damage. * Unlike the game instructions says, Quick attacks can in fact be dodged but cannot be parried. Normal attack is the standard attack. Normal attack has 70% hit chance by default, and deal damage anywhere from minimum damage to maximum damage. For example if you attack with a sword that does 4-8 damage, the attack will take a random number between 4 and 8 points of damage. Power attack: * has 47% hit chance by default, and always do maximum damage. * It has a chance of doing critical (double) or grievous (triple) damage to your opponent. Critical and grievous hits take points off your opponent's health directly, i.e. ignoring the armour value. Other attacks take points of your opponent's armour first, then HP. ** It has a chance to tear your opponent's arms/legs in the middle of the game. Even though the opponent has HP left, it is defeated immediately. * Unlike the game instructions says, Power attacks can in fact be parried but cannot be dodged. Charge attack (only for melee weapons): * has the same hit chance as Normal attack, but with the added advantage of being able to perform it at a distance. * Unlike other attacks, the game does not tell you whether you are close enough to launch a charge attack. You cannot hit your opponent if you are too far away. However you may use it as a way to move fast forward. Combat attack for sound weapons are distinguished from melee and ranged weapons. For details see Swords and Sandals 3 Sound Weapons. Factors affecting hit chance The default of hit chance vs opponent of the same level is: 94% (Quick attack), 70% (Normal/Charge attack), 47% (Power attack). level 340 Taunt Action What action you do after you press "taunt" is random. For details see Swords and Sandals 3 Taunt. Alignment Action The value of alignment is affected by the action of killing/sparing an opponent at the end of the battle. This will give you certain benefits on experience/gold and new combat action. For details see Swords and Sandals 3 Alignment. Defensive Stance Click on the defensive stance to have +20% defensive bonus of that round and +2 battle trance. For details about battle trance, see Swords and Sandals 3 Battle Trances. Non-combat Moves Walk forward / backward: How far you walk each turn is based on Movement Speed which is affected by your agility rating. Jump: * Click to jump. An arrow will occur when you click on it. Drag to select the jump direction, angle and power. How far you jump is affected by your agility rating. * If you jump off the cliff, you will fall off and lose. Rest: * At the start of each turn you have health regeneration and magicka regeneration based on your character statistics. Click to regain extra health and magicka for that turn. The values are determined by health regeneration and magicka regeneration statistics. For example, if you have 1 HP per round and 2 MP per round, you get +1 HP and +1 MP when you rest. Together with the automated HP/MP regeneration, you gain +2 HP and +4 MP in total. Push: * This button is always available. But if you are not very close to your opponent, it just doesn't work. * Click to push your opponent away. It always succeeds. It causes no HP damage. * How far you push depends on both strength and weight. * If your opponent is close to a cliff, there is a chance it will fall off and you will win the fight. The fall off chance depends on Cliff fall chance of that character. Grapple: * This button is only visible if you are very close to your opponent. * Click to switch places with your opponent. It always succeeds. It causes no HP damage. ** If you and your opponent uses Grapple' at the same turn, you two will be switched twice, i.e. your positions remain the same afterwards. Passive Skills Passive skills means skills which will trigger automatically in a battle. You do not need to do or click anything. The combat system appears to work like this. The trigger of a miss is determined by your hit chance. For example if your hit chance is 94%, you have 6% to get a miss. The trigger of dodge/parry is determined by your dodge/parry chance. Opponent's hit chance is ignored. So even if you do quick attack with 100% hit chance, you may still get a dodge/parry. Dodging and parrying Dodges and parries may trigger automatically when your opponent attack you. The effect of parries and dodges are just the same as missed attack. Their chance of trigger is determined by Dodge chance and Parry chance of that character respectively. Opponent's hit chance is ignored. You can improve the chance by adding more points to Agility, or talents called Dodge Mastery' and Parry Mastery in the School of Survival. Quick attack cannot be parried. Power attack cannot be dodged. Opponents using guitars or ranged weapons cannot parry or shield block. Shield block If you carry a shield with you in a battle, a shield block may trigger automatically when your opponent attack you. The shield block is 0% by default. Chance can only be improved by a talent called Shield Mastery in the School of Survival. However it has bugs. Shield block chance is always 0% no matter how many talent points Shield Mastery has. It appears to be broken. See also * Swords and Sandals 3 Battle Trances * Swords and Sandals 3 Taunt * Swords and Sandals 3 Alignment Category:Swords and Sandals 3